Sin luz no hay oscuridad
by Sirnight Crescent
Summary: Rogue lo sabía muy bien: Sin blanco no hay negro, sin calidez no hay frío, sin sol no hay lluvia, sin felicidad no hay tristezas, sin reflejo no hay sombras; sin luz no hay oscuridad, y sin Yukino, no estaría el allí.


• Sin luz no hay oscuridad •

• [Rogue Cheney & Yukino Aguria] •

• Hurt/Comfort & Romance •

.

.

.

Rogue lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Sabertooth era un sitio frío, oscuro. No existían colegas, mucho menos amigos. Existía el respeto, pero uno tan frío y sin sentimientos, llevado a cabo por mera cordialidad, también falsa en todos sus aspectos.

Era un lugar serio. No existían rivalidades, bromas o juegos; era algo estúpido e infantil según ellos. Todo, en lo más mínimo, era controlado por un seco y aburrido régimen.

No habían saludos animados ni felicitaciones por haber realizado con éxito alguna misión, siempre de la mejor calidad para el mejor gremio en todo Fiore.

Las conversaciones no sobrepasaban un "que bueno escuchar eso" y nunca habían misiones en grupo, a excepción de Rogue Cheney y Sting Eucliffe, siendo mejores amigos y compañeros, quizás los únicos en ese lugar; según los demás, cada uno con lo suyo.

Según Sting, era el gremio ideal para el joven Rogue Cheney.

Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto o intercambiado escasas palabras con el pelinegro, apoyaría la opinión del Eucliffe.

Excepto él.

Rogue no se había unido al gremio por su increíble parecido a su persona… bueno, no solo por eso. Había algo más. Tenía curiosidad de lo que ese gremio presentaría y si encontraría lo que buscaba.

Oh, sí.

El buscaba algo complementario, necesario para él. Algo a que aferrarse sin perder su estándar de seriedad pero que iluminara su oscuro interior.

Y allí, apareció ella.

Una joven tan pequeña, tan respetuosa y fuerte… pero a su vez, tan frágil. Atractiva para cualquier persona que recibiera su mirada, menos para Rogue; para él, ella era simplemente perfecta.

Pero, ¿cómo el, la oscuridad reflejada en carne y hueso, se atrevería siquiera a acercarse a ella, ese rayo de luz, sin corromperla? Y si eso de por si era así, ¿cómo se aferraría? Por eso, para evitar ilusionarse y causarle un daño a esa pequeña gran luz… él se alejó.

Al no haber siquiera cruzado palabra con el, la chica no reparaba en su existencia. Él hacía lo mismo, pero nunca dejaba de inspeccionar a la joven con sus profundos ojos sangre. Y nunca se dignaron a mirarse a los ojos… hasta que llegaron los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

Seleccionada, para sorpresa silenciosa de todos, a la joven Aguria le había tocado formar equipo con Rogue Cheney, Sting Eucliffe, Orga Nanagia y Rufus Lohr, los magos más fuertes del poderoso Sabertooth. Allí, por primera vez, se encararon.

"Un placer participar a su lado, Rogue-sama"

"Igual, Yukino-san"

Y eso había sido suficiente para apaciguar el interior del Cheney. Solo esas palabras de que ella había notado su ser, su existencia, había bastado y sobrado.

No hubieron más miradas, ni más palabras. Solamente roces de cuerpo al pasar uno al lado del otro, pero era tranquilo y satisfactorio de esa manera, al menos para él.

No estaba corrompiendo la brillante luz con su oscura presencia.

Pero él se sintió vació y corrompido al ver la escena frente a sus ojos.

Yukino, derrotada brutalmente por Kagura Mikazuchi, se encontraba frente al impotente y bestial maestro del gremio, Gemma Orland, con la mirada en alto.

Él y sus compañeros estaban detrás de ella, mirando la escena con cierto terror y pena, sabiendo perfectamente lo que le esperaba a la chica.

Notó como Sting miraba la escena inquieto, con la duda de seguir mirando o bajar la cabeza. Rogue, en cambio, no dudó un segundo siquiera en apartar la mirada.

"Desnúdate", pronunció el maestro, sin alguna pizca de remordimiento.

Eso fue suficiente para que Rogue sintiera repulsión al gran hombre. Cerró los ojos, sin volver la mirada, para mostrar siquiera que alguien respetaba a la chica.

El esperaba un "no", una queja o un llanto, pero se desmoronó al escuchar el débil y firme "sí, señor" de la pequeña luz.

"Borra tu marca del gremio y vete"

"Sí, señor"

Y acto seguido, sin esperar órdenes del maestro, Rogue se retiró del lugar. Sintió la rabia y la sangre hirviendo por sus venas al presenciar aquel acto tan cruel. ¿Qué había hecho ella? ¿Perder por una mujer determinada? ¿Esmerarse al máximo y demostrar sus habilidades secretas? ¿Ser el único rayo de luz y esperanza en aquel oscuro, vacio y cruel lugar?

Entonces por primera vez en su vida, o al menos desde la muerte de Skiadrum, Rogue Cheney quedó confundido y molesto.

"¿Por qué el no había ayudado a su preciosa luz?"

No pasó momento durante los Juegos Mágicos y durante el Proyecto Eclipse en que no pensara en Yukino Aguria. ¿Estaba bien? ¿Estaba sana? ¿Estaba viva? Su única razón para mantenerse de pie durante esa horrible invasión, era encontrar a la Aguria y rogar su perdón.

Y lo logró.

Cuando todo había acabo y habían sido invitados al castillo del Rey de Fiore, la vió. Siempre ataviada en ropajes blancos, ahora iba con un bello vestido blanco con finos detalles celestes, el fino rostro ligeramente maquillado y su rosa adornando su plateada cabellera.

Junto a los restantes miembros del derrocado Sabertooth, imploró el perdón de la chica. Ella, sonrojada y avergonzada, acepto sin chistar las disculpas, con su radiante sonrisa. Aquella que le demostraba a Rogue que estaba vivo.

Y sin más, la sacó a bailar. Un baile torpe para ambos, cuyas habilidades destructivas no estaban capacitadas para un_ vals, _pero disfrutado desde el principio hasta el fin de la noche.

Allí, el sintió un nuevo logro. Haber estado con la Aguria, conversando alegramente y disfrutando la velada sin haberla incomodado y mucho menos, corrompiéndola.

Y las cosas fueron diferentes.

Con el Eucliffe como maestro de Sabertooth, las cosas cambiaron en grandes magnitudes, como lo deseaban aquellos tres. Era alegre, era divertido. Era una familia.

Y el, después de tiempo muy bien gastado, había ganado la amistad de ella, mucho más su amor. Inocente, pero peligroso. Dulce, pero amargo. Brillante pero también era opaco.

"Una linda aventura, ¿no, Rogue-sama?", preguntó Yukino, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del Cheney. Este asintió.

"Siento haberte brindado la oscuridad, Yukino"

Aguria sonrió.

"Y yo lamento haberte ofrecido algo de dulzura y calidad, Rogue-sama"

Y él sonrió, besando a su amada, con su complemento favorito: el muy abultadito y perfecto vientre.

Y allí, lo comprendió todo.

Sin blanco, no hay negro. Sin calidez, no hay frío. Sin sol, no hay lluvia. Sin felicidad, no hay tristeza. Sin refejo, no hay sombras.

Y sin luz, no hay oscuridad.

"Te amo mucho. Gracias por ser mi complemento"

* * *

#Fin


End file.
